1) Field of the Invention
The invention, a kind of improved structure for pipe joint filter is to equip a ring pipe joint fitting with a washer at the free end of a pipe joint. The structural characteristics of the invention is that from the inner angle of the convex edge of a tightened pipe on a ring pipe heading inward, there is a stopper edge to exactly compress the ring edge of a filtration net against the stopper edge of a tightened pipe for pipe joint fixture. Thus, a filtration net can be promptly and easily fixed between a pipe joint and a ring pipe to achieve water filtration effect. Thus, the invention provides a kind of improved structure for a pipe joint filter with effects of cost reduction and optimal water leakage protection.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Currently, water pollution becomes very serious, especially for the chemical fluid for industry usage due to a great amount of impurities in water source, of which results accumulation or damage and peeling on the inner surface of a pipe. The major issue in solving water source problem is to avoid water entering a pipe without blocking for the resulting unrecoverable damage. Thus, normally, a filter device is equipped in advance for water filtration.
Please refer FIGS. 1 and 2 for the pipe joint filter of prior product. Pipe joint is mainly in a form of Y tubular joint structure. The straight pipe 51 and inclined pipe 52 are internally connected. Straight pipe 51 equips a stopper panel 511, which furnishes a flow opening 512 to control water flow heading inclined pipe 52. Filtration net 53 is equipped on the inner side of inclined pipe 52 to allow water enter flow opening of the stopper panel. After passing filtration net 53, water enters straight pipe 51 from the intersection joint 521 of the straight pipe and inclined pipe to achieve water filtration effect. However, due to the structural limit for the pipe joint filter, it is not practical in application as expected.
Please refer FIG. 2, a drawing of assembly and disassembly embodiment for prior pipe joint in an open state. Normally, after the use of a common filtration net for certain period of time, screw nut 522 on the inclined pipe joint must be taken off due to the attached impurities on filtration net 53 prior to disassembling filtration net 53. However, due to constant water flow, screw nut 522 can not be directly taken off prior to blocking water. The plumbing subcontractors have to install water blocking devices (all kinds of various valves) beside each pipe joint to shut water source in advance. Because of the structural property that water blocking devices must be installed beside pipe joints, during the production of pipe joints, additional cost is generated and it leads to burden for a plumbing subcontractor.
Based on the above various practical defectives for prior product, the inventor positively researches product improvement with various experiments and revisions and eventually develops the invention, an improved structure of pipe joint filter which can not only get rid of the defectives of prior product but also cab enhance the effect of practical application for the product.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a kind of improved structure for pipe joint filter. The pipe joint equips a water-blocking valve on the top, an extruded joint structure with male screw threads on the lateral side, and a ring pipe inserted with a washer at the free end of the pipe joint. The ring pipe is comprised of a screw nut on the free end of a pipe joint and a tightened pipe interlocked at the inner rim the screw nut. A convex edge is extended from the top of the tightened pipe. From the inner angle of the convex edge heading inward, there is a stopper edge to exactly compress the ring edge of a filtration net against the stopper edge of the tightened pipe for pipe joint fixture. Thus, a filtration net can be promptly and easily fixed between a pipe joint and a ring pipe to achieve water filtration effect.
The secondary objective of the invention is to provide a kind of low-cost improved structure for a pipe joint filter. By directly equipping a water-blocking valve of a pipe joint on the top and a ring pipe on the lateral side to simultaneously compress ring edge of a filtration net against a tightened pipe of the ring pipe, the effect of water filtration is achieved. During cleaning a filtration net, the water-blocking valve on a pipe joint can be directly controlled to block water source. Thus, after unblocking a water pipe, a filtration net can be conveniently taken off for cleaning without installing various valves around a pipe joint for water blocking. The invention provides a kind of low-cost improved structure for a pipe joint filter.
The additional objective of the invention is to provide a kind of improved structure for a pipe joint filter to avoid water leakage. By locking a pipe joint and a ring pipe and equipping a washer simultaneously between the pipes to tightly assemble the pipe joint and the ring pipe, the effect of optimal water leakage prevention is achieved.
The followings are brief description for optimal embodiments of the invention for committee""s better understanding in the structural assembly and operations of the invention.